Compatible
by Skovko
Summary: Nikki is upset that Seth doesn't want children. Her and Brie come up with the plan of trapping him since they're sure he's gonna love a child once it's there. Their cousin Antoinette tries to stop them but they won't listen to her. She wants to warn Seth. And on top of it all, she has her own feelings stuck in this mess.
1. Double dead

Antoinette swallowed down her mimosa faster than she meant to. She looked around at her family members. How they all looked alike with their dark brown hair and brown eyes, yet they were worlds apart. Some child started screaming. She cringed inside and reached for the second mimosa. It was gonna be a long day attending to Brie's baby shower.

"You're so lucky, Brie," Nikki said.  
"When are you and Seth gonna get started? My kids need cousins," Brie said.

Antoinette rolled her eyes while listening to her two twin cousins speaking. Everyone knew where Seth was standing when it came to children.

"He still doesn't want children," Nikki sighed.  
"Doesn't he love you?" Brie asked.

Antoinette almost choked on her mimosa. She couldn't believe Brie had just asked that.

"I don't get it," Nikki said. "We've been together for two years. He was supposed to have changed his mind by now. I feel like he's wasting my time."  
"You're wasting his time," Antoinette said.  
"Excuse me?" Nikki snapped.

If looks could kill, Antoinette would be dead by now. Double dead since both Nikki and Brie were giving her the evil eye.

"When did Seth first tell you he doesn't want children?" Antoinette asked.  
"On the first date," Nikki answered. "But it doesn't mean anything. All men say that until they meet the right one and settle down with her."  
"Jesus fucking christ, Nikki!" Antoinette said a bit too loud. "You're incompatible. He was honest from the beginning. You chose to lie and keep this relationship going for a fucking myth that you bought into. He's not wasting your time. You're wasting his time. Just do the right thing and break up with him."

Nikki gave Antoinette one of her mean girl smirks. Antoinette knew she wasn't gonna like whatever came out of Nikki's mouth next.

"You're just jealous," Nikki said. "You and Seth always seem to end up talking at all family gatherings. You want him. But guess what? I'm the one taking him home everytime. And I make damn sure he forgets all about you once we get home."  
"You make sure he forgets about me?" Antoinette laughed. "You make it sound like he's interested in me."

The look on Nikki's face changed. Clearly Antoinette had hit a soft spot.

"You know what, Nikki?" Brie interfered. "Just do it. Forget to take your birth control. Once you're pregnant, he's gonna love the kid."  
"Don't fucking do that!" Antoinette raised her voice. "No one has the right to do that to anyone. He's not gonna love it. He's gonna resent you and the kid, and he'll leave you for it."  
"This is different. We love each other," Nikki said.  
"Look at how many single parents are out there. I'm sure a lot of them thought their partner loved them as well," Antoinette said.  
"Just drink another mimosa and keep quiet," Brie said. "Drunk bitch."

The last two words were muttered but Antoinette caught them. They hurt. She rarely drank. It was situations like this where she would much rather stay at home that made her take a glass or two. She hadn't even planned on a third mimosa after this one. Nikki took out her phone to check something. Antoinette snatched it out of Nikki's hand fast.

"Hey!" Nikki yelled. "What are you doing?"  
"Finding Seth's number so I can warn him about what you're planning," Antoinette said.

The phone was snatched out of Antoinette's hand. She turned her head to look at Brie who handed it back to Nikki.

"I think you should leave," Brie said coolly.  
"Finally something we agree on," Antoinette said. "Still though, congratulations with the upcoming child that you both want. That's the keyword there. Both!"


	2. Hit me

Two months had passed since Antoinette had been to Brie's baby shower. She hadn't heard much from the twins so the invite for their birthday came a bit as a surprise. She thought they would be too mad to invite her. They had sent out invitations for dinner tonight.

She walked up Brie's driveway. The front door was left open by one of the other guests that had already arrived. She walked inside and followed the voices into the living room. To her surprise she found Nikki in tears with Brie and other women comforting her. Antoinette put the bag with the birthday presents down on the gift table before making her presence known.

"What's going on?" Antoinette asked.

Nikki snapped her head up and looked angrily at Antoinette.

"Are you happy now, bitch?" Nikki snarled. "He fucking left me!"  
"Seth left you?" Antoinette asked.  
"Me and the baby," Nikki cried.  
"You're pregnant?" Antoinette asked.  
"Three weeks," Nikki answered. "You said he would love it, Brie. You told me he would love it once it happened."

Brie cleared her throat but didn't say anything. Clearly she had believed her own words. Antoinette shook her head in disbelief.

"So what's gonna happen now?" Antoinette asked.  
"I am not getting an abortion!" Nikki screamed.  
"I didn't ask you to but thank you for assuming," Antoinette said dryly. "I meant with everything. Where is he now?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Nikki sneered. "I don't fucking know. He left. I don't know where he went. He's not answering his phone."  
"Jeez, Nikki, why would you do this to him? I warned you not to do this," Antoinette said.  
"Don't you dare take his side!" Nikki was back to screaming.  
"Get out of my house!" Brie screamed too.

Antoinette held up her hands and took a step backwards.

"Happy birthday," Antoinette said without meaning it.

Antoinette left the house and walked towards town. She was planning on finding somewhere to get some dinner since she wasn't getting any at Brie's house as first planned. She found a nice, little pub that served a bit of food as well as alcohol. She rarely drank but she felt like she could do with one drink and some french fries. She stepped inside and was surprised to find Seth sitting at a table already looking drunk. She walked over and sat down.

"Hi, Seth," she said.

He raised his head and smiled at her. A sad and drunk smile.

"Nikki's pregnant," he said.  
"I heard," she sighed. "I'm so sorry she did this to you. I told her not to do it."  
"You knew?" He asked.  
"Brie told her to do it. I really hoped she wouldn't," she answered.  
"Thanks a lot for not telling me. I actually thought you liked me," he said.  
"I tried getting your number from Nikki's phone. They wouldn't let me. It's not like you ever gave it to me yourself," she defended herself. "And I somehow forgot about it again until tonight where Nikki told me she's pregnant and that you left her."

He sighed and took a sip of his beer. She had never seen him drunk. She knew he was like her. He rarely drank.

"Getting drunk won't solve anything," she said.  
"I figured I ought to live my life before the kid arrives," he said.  
"You're planning on stepping up and being in its life?" She asked.  
"No," he looked down ashamed. "I know I won't get out of paying. That's how the system works. But she can't force me to be there. It's not fair to the kid to have a father around that doesn't love it. The kid will know. Kids aren't that stupid that you can hide it from them."

He emptied his beer and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"She's the one who chose to baby trap me, yet I'm the bad person for leaving her," he said.  
"Not in my book," she said.  
"Fuck, I'm drunk," he mumbled.  
"I can tell," she chuckled. "Let me get you home. Where are you living these days?"  
"With my parents. They're off on a cruise so I just locked myself in and crashed in their guest room," he said.  
"I'm gonna need an address," she said.

She got an address from him and got him out in a cab. She went home with him. She paid the cab driver and somehow managed to help Seth to the door. She went through his pockets and found his keys. She had his arm over her shoulders to help him walk through the house until she found what looked like a guest room. Unopened bags were on the floor. Probably Seth's belongings. He fell down on his back on the bed. She started untying his shoelaces to get his boots off, and he smirked in return.

"Are you undressing me?" He asked.  
"You wish," she answered.  
"I do," he chuckled.

She got him out of his boots, took a look at him and shook her head. She was angry at Nikki for doing this to a great guy. Nikki was attractive. She could easily have found someone else to have kids with instead of trapping a man who didn't want them.

"Sleep, Seth," she said.  
"I don't wanna," he said. "I wanna drink."  
"Just go to sleep," she said.  
"No!" He barked.

He sat up and looked around a bit confused until he remembered he wasn't at the bar anymore. He stood up only to be pushed back down on the bed by Antoinette.

"Hey!" He yelled.  
"Hey yourself," she said. "You need to sleep it off, Seth. No more alcohol."  
"You're not my mom," he said.  
"Thank fuck for that or I would have some really inappropriate fantasies," she said.  
"You want me," he grinned.  
"Just go to sleep, Seth. Please," she said.  
"No, I wanna drink," he said.

He tried getting back up only to be pushed right back down. He tried several times but she kept blocking his way and pushing him back down. He got more and more angry. Not angry at her. Angry at the entire situation with Nikki. Unfortunately Antoinette was the only one there to see that anger and hurt he carried around.

"Get the fuck out!" He snarled.  
"Not gonna happen," she said.  
"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do?" He asked.  
"What I have to do," she answered.  
"Hit me, Antoinette," he challenged.  
"Seth," she sighed.  
"Fucking hit me! Hit me! Hit me, god damn it!" He yelled.

She slapped him. He looked stunned for a second. His eyes slowly moved up to hers again.

"You hit me," he said.  
"Because you told me to," she said.  
"Kiss me," he said.  
"What?" She asked.  
"I'm telling you to do something again," he smirked. "Kiss me."

She had wanted to kiss him for so long. Just not like this. But still she chose to do it. She leaned down and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her with him as he leaned back to lie on the bed. Soon she was on top of him, ending the kiss by pecking his lips a few times before raising her head to look at him lying there with his eyes closed and a little smile on his face.

"Sleep," she said lowly.  
"It should have been you," he mumbled. "I always wanted you. Ever since we first met. Why couldn't it have been you instead of Nikki? Why couldn't I have met you before her?"


	3. It should have been you

Seth stumbled out of bed next day and looked at his boots on the floor. It hadn't been a dream. Antoinette had been there to take off his boots. He rubbed his temples and was happily surprised that the hangovers weren't as bad as they could have been.

"Never drink again," he mumbled.

He walked out of the room and stopped. He could feel he wasn't alone in the house. His parents wouldn't be home for weeks. He walked through the house and found Antoinette. She was sitting on the countertop with a cup of coffee in her hand, looking out through the window.

"You stayed?" He asked.

She turned her head and smiled at him.

"On the couch," she answered. "I figured it was the safest thing to do. You were really drunk. I was scared you were gonna try and run off to find more alcohol."

He walked over to her and looked out of the window. Two crows were outside going through wallnuts that had fallen from his parents' tree in the garden. He smiled at the sight. They seemed so happy and free in their simple bird life.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.  
"Better than I should all things considered," he answered.  
"That's good," she said.

He placed a hand on her knee and looked at her. All the memories from the night before came crashing back. He hadn't forgotten anything.

"What are you the chances that you're gonna forget how big of an idiot I was by goading you into hitting me?" He asked.  
"About the same as me forgetting about kissing you," she answered.

He couldn't stop the grin that formed on his face.

"I thought you might wanna pretend that didn't happen," he said.  
"I should have, shouldn't I? I should have known you wanted me to. It's okay, Seth. It was just a kiss. It didn't mean anything," she said.  
"No, I..." He started.  
"Take a shower," she cut him off. "You reek like a brewery. And brush your teeth."

She turned her attention back to the crows in the garden. He removed his hand from her knee and walked out in the bathroom. He felt defeated. Last night had meant something. He hadn't expected her to cut him off like that. She had misunderstood him and he had been too slow to correct that.

He peed, brushed his teeth and took a quick shower. He felt better afterwards as he walked back to the guest room to get dressed and spray himself with some deodorant. He walked back out in the kitchen where she was still sitting to his surprise.

"I thought you had left," he said.  
"Sorry, those crows were too entertaining apparently," she said. "I'll leave now."  
"No, don't," he said.

He walked back over to her and once again placed his hand on her knee. He kept eye contact with her while he slid his hand up her thigh.

"Kiss me," he said.  
"You're not drunk," she said.  
"Exactly," he said. "If I had been sober last night, you know damn well we would have woken up naked together this morning. You did the right thing. You left my drunk ass in there to sleep it off. But sober me is standing right here in front of you, and I'm asking you to kiss me again."

He pulled her closer to the edge and stepped in between her legs. He had both hands on her thighs now, looking at her hopefully, waiting for those sweet lips to touch his again. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned down to kiss him. For a long time they stood like that until he broke the kiss and looked at her.

"It should have been you," he said.  
"You told me last night," she said.  
"I remember," he said. "And I meant every word. For so long I've wanted you. I didn't know how to handle it. I didn't wanna mess up your family so I stayed with Nikki. I'm a fucking idiot. I know that now. You can hate me all you want but I just wanted to be near you even though the days were far in between."

She kissed his forehead and smiled at him.

"I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you," she said.  
"And still I feel like I can't drag you into this," he sighed. "You know there's gonna be a shit ton of drama on its way. When that child comes..."  
"You're gonna do what feels right for you. Fuck Nikki! She made her bed. She can lie in it now. Meanwhile I'll keep you warm in your bed," she said.

She smirked at him and he smirked back. She really was something else.

"I never thought I'd meet someone like you," he said.  
"Likewise," she said. "The online dating scene can be hell for a childfree person."  
"How have you managed to weed out the bad seeds?" He asked.  
"I had two failed relationships where I was supposed to change my mind according to them. You know that's never gonna happen. After the second one, I learned to put the ball on their side first. I simply asked where they saw themselves in ten years. If the answer was married with kids, I thanked them for the date and wished them well," she said.  
"You're so fucking smart. I should have done that with Nikki. All this could have been avoided," he said.

He placed his hand on her cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

"But then I wouldn't have met you. Maybe this crazy ride was all part of a greater plan for the two of us to get together. Like destiny or some shit like that," he said.  
"Why did we waste all this time instead of just coming clean to each other and giving the middle finger to my family?" She asked.  
"I don't know," he answered. "I thought I was doing the right thing. I never knew exactly how you felt about me. I mean, I felt it somewhere deep inside. A part of me probably always knew but another part of my didn't want to break up your family."  
"Fuck my family. I never liked them anyway," she said.

He lifted her off the counter and started carrying her out of the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" She asked.  
"What do you think, pretty face? I'm taking you to my bed," he said.  
"No, not in your parents' house," she said.  
"What do you suggest then?" He asked.  
"My house," she smirked. "Call a cab and grab your bags. You can stay with me until you find somewhere else."

He kissed her again and pushed her up against the nearest wall. He had to force himself to finally put her down when it felt like his dick was about to take over all the decisions and decline her offer to go to her house first.

"Sex before breakfast!" He growled.  
"I promise," she chuckled. "What do you want for breakfast afterwards?"  
"More sex," he grinned. "And an omelet would be nice."


	4. Good news

"Seth!" Antoinette giggled.  
"You want it," he chuckled back.

His beard was tickling her neck while he was leaving kisses on her skin. He was straddling her and holding her hands down so she couldn't escape. For three days they had managed to close themselves away from the world like this in her house. They went to work, but after that, the hours were theirs and theirs alone.

"It tickles," she laughed.  
"Say please," he said.  
"Please!" She laughed even louder. "Seth, come on. I'm gonna piss myself if you don't stop."

He raised his head with a grin. She loved seeing this happy and carefree Seth. She saw him a lot, but she also saw worried Seth a lot. Things were only gonna get worse down the line once Nikki found out about them being together, but right now no one but her mother knew. And her mother would never tell.

"I'm gonna make you squeal like you've never squealed before," he said.  
"Oh yeah?" She challenged. "I doubt it."  
"You'll see," he smirked.

He kissed down her body and started opening her denim skirt. He was gonna show her just how cruel and satisfying his tongue and fingers could be at the same time when they worked together. He had just pulled the zipper down when her phone started ringing.

"Leave it," he said.

She had already turned her body enough to reach it on the nightstand.

"It's my mom," she said.

He placed his head on her thigh and caressed her hip. He could always continue this little game once she was done with her phone call. Meanwhile he let his thoughts wander to what else he could do to her.

"Hi, mom," Antoinette said.  
"Antoinette," her mother said. "I'm in the hospital."  
"Shit, are you alright?" Antoinette asked.

She pushed Seth's head away and got up from the bed. She walked out of the bedroom, leaving him in there to wonder what was wrong.

"I'm fine," her mother assured her. "Nikki miscarried. I'm here with Brie and their mother."  
"She... She... So..." Antoinette stuttered.  
"Did you hear me? She miscarried," her mother repeated. "She seems more angry than sad though. She keeps saying that Seth won after all and that she'll get him back somehow to do it again."  
"She's fucking delusional," Antoinette said.  
"I know," her mother chuckled. "But now you know."  
"Thanks, mom," Antoinette said.

Antoinette hung up and ran back into the bedroom.

"Seth!" She looked at him. "It's Nikki. She..."

Seth's phone started ringing. He looked at it to see Nikki's name.

"It's Nikki," he groaned annoyed.  
"Answer it," she said. "It's good news."  
"How can anything coming out of her mouth be good?" He asked.

He answered the phone with a grumpy sound. Nikki started wailing away on the other end loud enough for Antoinette to hear. A lot of it didn't make sense but Seth caught the important detail. Nikki had miscarried. There was no baby. No trap. No more tying him to Nikki.

"Hold up, Nikki," Seth said. "So you're telling me you lost the baby?"  
"Yes!" Nikki cried.  
"Okay, thank you for telling me," Seth said.  
"Wait!" Nikki yelled. "I need to see you. I miss you. We can work this out and get back together."

Seth looked at Antoinette and gave her a warm smile.

"I don't think so," Seth said. "Truth is that I've been in love with Antoinette for so long."  
"I fucking knew it!" Nikki screamed. "She'll never want you! I know her better than you do! She will never fucking touch you, Seth!"  
"Really?" Seth smirked. "Care to tell her differently, pretty face?"  
"Hi, Nikki," Antoinette said loudly.  
"Antoinette?" Nikki yelled. "You fucking bitch! I'm gonna..."  
"Goodbye, Nikki," Seth cut her off.

He hung up and reached for Antoinette. His phone started ringing right away again. He quickly put it on mute and placed it upside down on the nightstand.

"I'll block her later," he said. "But right now I got a debt to collect."  
"Do you now?" She asked.  
"I am gonna punish you so bad," he said.  
"How are you planning on doing that?" She asked.

He pulled her skirt down that was still unzipped from before the phone calls. He leaned in and placed a kiss right above the hem of her panties.

"My tongue," another kiss fell. "My fingers. Until you beg me to stop."

He pulled her down on the bed. He slowly pulled her panties off. His hand landed on her crotch, teasing her with slow, rhythmic movements.

"Seth!" She whimpered.  
"Say please," he said.  
"God damn motherfucking please!" She growled.  
"That's my woman," he chuckled.

He moved in between her legs and gave her a lazy lick before using his fingers in the same tormenting way.

"You're so mean," she said.  
"I know," he said. "I'm gonna take my sweet time here. What better way to celebrate everything working itself out for us?"  
"You could always stop looking for another place and just stay here for good," she said.

He stopped moving his hand and looked at her surprised.

"You mean that?" He asked.  
"If you don't start moving that hand again, the offer's off the table," she said.  
"I'll fucking stay," he grinned. "And you're getting so thoroughly fucked today that you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

He buried his head between her legs and went to town right away. He could always tease and torment her later. This was the best day of his life. Everything was finally coming together like he had dreamed about for so long. She deserved to feel as good as he did.

"I'm gonna make you cum so hard!" He growled.

**A/N:  
I actually finished writing this story just two hours before the Bella twins told the world they're both pregnant. I'm always weeks ahead in my writing. ******Just a weird coincidence. **Of course I don't wish for Nikki or Brie to have a miscarriage in real life. Just thought I'd put it in here.  
**


End file.
